1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic steering system for a vehicle for automatically parking the vehicle without recourse to steering by the driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such automatic steering systems for vehicles are already known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 3-74256 and 4-55168. These automatic steering systems for vehicles utilize an actuator for the conventionally well-known electric power steering system, and are designed so that the reverse parking or the longitudinal parking is automatically performed by controlling the actuator based on the relationship between the traveling distance of the vehicle and the steering angle which are stored in advance.
In such a steering control system for a vehicle, in steering by the actuator, feedback control is carried out to equalize the actual steering amount of the wheel detected by a steering angle detecting means such as a potentiometer, to a target steering angle, which is determined based on the locus of movement of the vehicle.